<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Revenge is Sweet by Silent_Soul_Ken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633948">Revenge is Sweet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Soul_Ken/pseuds/Silent_Soul_Ken'>Silent_Soul_Ken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amazon, Breast Expansion, Butt Expansion, Cum Inflation, Dominance, F/F, Futanari, Growth, Huge Breasts, Huge Butt, Huge balls, Hyper Butt, Impregnation, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Muscle, Other, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Transformation, dick expansion, excessive cum, huge penis, hyper, hyper balls, hyper breasts, hyper penis, muscle expansion, muscular futanari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:41:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Soul_Ken/pseuds/Silent_Soul_Ken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione has been bullied and mocked throughout her school years finally enough is enough. She carves a path of vengeance through her tormentors and finds love from an unexpected source and discovers a new side of her that she loves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Chang/Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger/Marietta Edgecombe, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode/Hermione Granger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Enough is Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hermione sat in the library working on her Transfiguration homework, this one was a difficult one on the difficulties of transforming a living creature into an inanimate creature and back. She was nearly done with writing the formula needed to make the spell work when the paper flooded with a wave of black. Hermione sat there blinking in both confusion and dawning horror before she heard the laughter behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to see Millicent Bulstrode standing there laughing, her wand shaking in her grip as she hugged her shoulders, laughing raucously. Hermione quickly processed what happened and she had a handle on the things an irrefutable and merciless rage formed within her. Millicent had been bullying and making fun of her for years, and now the fat bitch had decided to up her game to actual sabotage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood up, “Millicent you boar!” She snarled. The Slytherin stopped walking away and turned to face her. She walked forward rapidly before Hermione could do anything, the bulky witch pushing her down with her sheer mass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood over Hermione, her expression taunting her. “What’re you gonna do?” She sneered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione didn’t say a word, her wand out and several responses formulating in her mind… then one came. She thought of it, turning the response into an idea and thinking on it. The idea that brought a cold, cruel smirk to her lips, prompting her to lower her wand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pointed a finger at Millicent, “You’d best watch your back, because you’re going to get the humiliation that no Pureblood has ever suffered before!” And with the threat in the air she walked past Millicent and out of the library, her mind working on the plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Millicent, after guffawing like a donkey, noticed Hermione was gone but had left her books there. She would’ve seized the chance to capitalize, but Filch came in grabbing her by her hand. “You’re in trouble missy!” He wheezed. Millicent struggled with the aged caretaker, but eventually surrendered and followed him to whatever punishment he was going to give her.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-Hallway to Slytherin Common Room-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Millicent groaned as she headed to the Slytherin Common Room. She had to assist Professor Snape in organize his potion ingredients. Meaning she had to carry the barrels and boxes with her bare hands while Snape shouted at her where to put it. After 30 minutes of this she was finally told to leave. She looked at her fingers, they were blistered from the boxes and barrels, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Damn, my beautiful hands are ruined!’</span>
  </em>
  <span> She mentally moaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Stupefy!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Millicent’s world and mind went black, zero time to react in the slightest to her sudden ambush. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>-???-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Millicent groaned and opened her eyes to darkness. Then she heard the light tapping of bare feet on cold stone. She slowly realized that she was naked on the floor and tried to move, but her limbs didn’t even respond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t be able to move… Full Body Bind, you see.” Said a sweetly venomous voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Millicent knew that voice, she might not be able to move her body but she could still move her eyes. She looked to see a darkened figure, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think a little light is needed,</span>
  <em>
    <span> Lumos</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> A wand lit up, a wand Millicent recognized as her own. Standing there with Millicent's wand in one hand and her own wand in the other was Hermione Granger, wearing a large cloak that covered her body save her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione put down Millicent’s wand and reached into her cloak. “Hmmm, what to start with... let’s see... this!” Hermione had retrieved a glowing pink vial from one of the deep pockets of her cloak. “This will make you less ugly.” Hermione said she walked forward and she waved her wand. Millicent felt her mouth muscles start moving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn Mudblood, release me or I swear when I get out on my own I’ll-guhgh!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione jammed the vial into the Slyherin’s open mouth “Oh do pipe down I’m doing you a tremendous favor with this…” she said in a bored tone. The vial was small enough that all of it emptied quickly. Millicent tried to force her gag reflex to spit it out, but it was already working into her body. She felt hot, even with her bare back on the floor. She grunted as her body suddenly began to bubble and her skin and fat quivered, before it felt like her skin was tightening up. Her fat burned uncomfortably, her chest felt heavy, and her limbs and face ached. She felt her legs stretch and her butt suddenly began to spread on the cold floor. Eventually she finally felt these sensations recede, and Hermione stood up, looking her up and down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my, you're looking gorgeous! Here, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Accio</span>
  </em>
  <span> mirror!” A mirror zoomed into her waiting hand, which she helped placed in the air and floated towards Millicent. The previously obese girl could now see herself in the full body mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sight of her own body caused Millicent to gasp. She was… well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and voluptuous. Her face was thin and proportioned wonderfully, not too much cheek fat yet not too little that she looked like a skull, her eyes no longer squinty and piggy but nicely shaped and expressive. Her neck was also thin, much better than her lack of neck from before. Her chest was... not changed very much at all, at least size-wise. Millicent had always had a very generous chest, but it was mostly due to her overweight body. Now though, with her skinny body, her proud E-cups now stood firm and bafflingly perky, barely sagging at all, even where gravity should have weighed them down. Her arms and legs were long and thin with smooth flawless skin. Her previous muscle was still there, but played in perfectly with her looks, retaining her strength while looking all the better for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm let’s flip you over.” Hermione said, making a clockwise spin with the tip of her wand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Millicent felt her body raise off the ground before she quickly spun 180 degrees so Hermione could see her backside. Like her chest, her ass had remained the size it used to be, but was now firm and smooth looking. The end result was an astronomical sized backside on a thinner body. If one were to measure it the result would be at least 34 inches around, if not even bigger. It jiggled as she was jerked back and forth in the air by Hermione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh this is gonna be very juicy! Yes it is!” Millicent fell and the mirror flew into the air as Hermione stepped forward and opened her robe. Millicent saw her and she only had one urge: scream. And scream she did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “G-Granger you Mudblood… FREAK!” She shrieked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione stood there, her nude body chilled by the air, but it wasn’t a thin weak body. Hermione’s body was now slightly more filling, lean muscles now present, however that wasn’t what made Millicent scream. Between her legs however was a large cock and balls, the cock itself was huge, at least a 18 inches long, 3 inches thick and her balls were the size of softballs. “You, you damn shemale!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione felt a tick of annoyance and she walked up to Millicent and slapped her so hard that she felt herself fall to the ground unable to move the slap left a definite imprint on her face. Millicent’s ears rang from the strike even as Hermione talked, “First of all, the name is Hermione, second of all I’m not a shemale, I’m a hermaphrodite they are both extremely different, though one with your lackluster intelligence wouldn’t be able to tell the difference. Finally, as my whore you have no say in the matter.” Hermione said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Millicent rolled her eyes burning with hatred, “Y-Your what!? I would rather die than be your whore!” snarled the proud witch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione smirked. “Don’t tempt me, but I have something else in mind.” She reached into her cloak and pulled out a vial with a purple liquid. “This is the potion that gave me my wonderful attachment, if you take a small amount of this you can have this dick and balls temporarily. Take more than that however and you're stuck with it for life!” The bookworm exclaimed. “I wonder how that will go? Millicent Bullstrode, the thin beautiful cock waving freak!” Hermione smirked so widely her eyes were slits from her cheeks spreading so much. “You have two choices; walk out of here a freak... or become my willing slave. Choose well because in five seconds I’ll choose for you! Five…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Millicent wanted to move and kick this freak in the nuts!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Four…” She had to move, she had to! No damn Mudblood was going to push her around!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three... Two… well I guess you want to be a freak.” Hermione said with an air of smug satisfaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Millicent imagined walking through the school with that ridiculous thing attached to her body forever. “W-Wait!” She shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione stopped counting and she cocked her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll… be your slave…” Millicent mumbled quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm what’s that, I couldn’t hear that quite clearly?” Hermione said in a mocking tone, putting a hand to her ear and leaning in closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be your slave!” Millicent shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“’Your slave… what?” Hermione said a smirk of superiority on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M… Mistress?” Millicent said sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goody, now then let’s get to business!” Hermione grabbed her wand and stood up. She then walked over to Millicent’s lower region and placed her wand above her crotch. “This is gonna hurt… please try and endure it like I’ve endured your ugly face all these years.” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-What are you- AGHHHHHHH!” Millicent screeched with pain as Hermione’s wand lit up and the smell of burnt flesh filled the air. Millicent began to sob as Hermione continued to do whatever it was she was doing. Pain like she had never felt flooding her. Then it was over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm the Dark Mark… though I think mine should be called the Slave Lock.” Hermione commented proudly. She then waved her wand and Millicent felt the strength of her limbs again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat up and looked down; just above her pussy was a mark. It was shaped like a heart with a single chain wrapped around it with a keyhole. Hermione grunted as she began to make the 'Master Mark' on her own body her eyes furrowing as she bore the pain. When she finished she looked at it pensively, it was a simple key. “Hmm fitting, now you’re mine, which means if I say bark, you bark, if I tell you to bend over, you bend over, and if I tell you to smile you better fucking smile!” Hermione hissed walking forward and grabbing Millicent's hair and yanking her up, the girl whimpering in pain. “You understand?” Hermione asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes Mistress!” Millicent whimpered, prompting Hermione to release her. Millicent, no longer cushioned by her fat, hit the ground painfully. She then felt something poking her butt. “G-Granger!?” A slap on her rear just as hard as the one to her face caused her to yelp, “Mistress!” Millicent corrected hurriedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get on your knees!” Millicent obeyed though she wasn’t sure why, in fact she wasn’t sure what was going on, but she was afraid of the Mudblood! She felt the anger and hatred building up, only for it to leave her suddenly, along with the air in her lungs when something slammed into her pussy. She gave a breathless gasp as something tore. It was painful, very painful; she wanted to scream, but something held her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s only natural you’re a virgin, anybody that would even think of boning you before would be to turned off by your filthy smell, and horrible attitude. Now though, maybe…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Millicent felt a hand around her neck. “But remember, you're mine now, which means that you don’t date anyone unless I say, you don’t fuck anyone unless I say and you don’t disobey me. Ever.” Millicent felt Hermione’s lips at her ear and she shuddered, somehow aroused by it. “Understood?” Hermione demanded as she failed to get a reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Millicent nodded and Hermione pulled back and began to move. Millicent bit her lip to suppress the pain and stop the moans she knew would come. Hermione couldn’t believe how good it felt, fresh virgin pussy was so tight and hot. Her dick was sending millions of signals into her brain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She almost considered drinking more of sweet elixir and making her addition permanent, but she had other plans. She was thrusting hard now, letting her desires run wild and control her hips. She heard Millicent’s whimpers of pain, but it only egged her on as she hammered her hips into Millicent's fat ass, slapping the plump cheeks, making Millicent give little mewls of pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Millicent was devastated, the Mudblood Hermione Granger had invaded her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Damn her… manipulating me somehow, forcing this humiliation onto me!</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ She thought angrily before it was washed away by pain. Millicent moaned as she felt the hard slaps, but slowly the motions were replacing the pain with pleasure. Eventually her mewls of pain became mewls of pleasure. Just a few seconds later she winced as sharp fingernails dug into her butt. “Who said you could enjoy this!?” Hermione roared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Millicent squealed with terror, “I-I’m sorry Mistress!” she apologized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione grabbed her wand and pointed behind her, “Accio Potion!” and from the darkness a potion flew out she caught it and popped the top the potion was a bright green color. She tipped her head back and drank it all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Millicent screamed as the cock suddenly began to grow, swelling larger and larger, starting to bulge against her smooth stomach. She scrapped at the ground with her nails, breaking three of them, sobbing in pain. Hermione’s mind was awash with ecstasy as every inch brought even more pleasure. Also her balls got bigger as well filling with more cum as they grew bigger and bigger still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Millicent was shuddering as the dick continued to force her insides apart.“P-Please I’m sorry Mistress! For-Forgive me!” The Slytherin bully begged piteously.</span>
</p><p><span>Hermione knelt there thinking on that. “</span><em><span>Accio Potion</span></em><span>”</span> <span>another potion flew out this one was a slight golden color and she popped the cork top and drank about half then put the top back on and set it down. Her cock stopped growing and began to shrink, her balls however still grew passing her knees and nearly touching the floor.</span></p><p>
  <span>Millicent gave little squeaks of relief as Hermione’s cock shrunk down, still bulging against her skin but less so than before. “Th-Thank you mistress…”  Millicent sighed with relief, then she felt Hermione grab her arms tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This ain’t over yet my balls are packed to the brim with sperm that’s just ready for your tight snatch!” Hermione grunted as she began to move her huge balls swinging up to slap the back of Millicent’s legs She growled and felt her body lift off slightly as her balls swelled to the size of a yoga ball each. “God they feel so big and full!” Hermione growled, Millicent gulped as she looked and saw the massive balls.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘She can’t be thinking what I think she’s thinking!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione grinned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I wonder what the first human cum balloon looks like!’</span>
  </em>
  <span> She wondered before she resumed thrusting, her cock bulging against Millicent’s abs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘God it feels even better with a bigger dick. No wonder boys are so horny and can't stop thinking about fucking!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione suddenly leaned forward and grabbed Millicent, pulling her up so the two were standing before Hermione spread her legs so her balls had room. Once the two were standing and stable Hermione thrust her cock up into Millicent who moaned and squeaked. Hermione didn't just stop at one and was thrusting harder and faster now, like a jackhammer. She could feel something building up inside her, something so huge it was causing her body to seize up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘This feels like… an orgasm!’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hermione smirked, “I hope today is a safe day for you my slut, because here comes a big one!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-Mistress please don’t-!” Millicent wanted to do something to stop this, and her final struggle was to foolishly jerk her hips backwards, trying to force Hermione to fall and release her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione's vision exploded with stars as one of her savage thrusts was met halfway by Millicent's fat ass. “You’re mine!” She screeched, almost to the point of drooling on herself as she gave one final thrust, letting out a primal roar of triumph as her cock bulged and began spraying the first shot of cum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Millicent gave a strangled cry somewhere between an orgasmic moan and a scream of terror. One thought kept replaying in her mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘She came in me… she came in me… she came in me!!!’</span>
  </em>
  <span> With that thought any thought of resistance shut down. She was being filled by a filthy Mudblood mutant with a dick, and balls that were pumping her full of so much semen her womb was inflating like a water balloon. Any chance she had at marrying a proper Pureblood was gone, she was soiled now. She then felt the dick slide out of her, but felt it thrust between her thighs, still shooting cum, creating a small puddle of the stuff beneath her. Hermione sighed as she came for a full minute before her orgasm finally subsided and Hermione pulled out and stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was going to grab her cloak when she heard the sob from Millicent. “So now you know how you’re bullying feels huh? Well just so you know I’m not even done repaying you for all the abuse you dealt me!” She angrily grabbed her cloak and turned to Millicent to see her sobbing, curled into a ball.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione stood there for a moment, just watching, before she walked forward. She knelt down and stroked Millicent’s hair, causing her sobbing to eventually turn into low hiccups and whimpers. She looked at Hermione, who bent forward and kissed her forehead. “Well if it’s any consolation I think you look beautiful. Besides, I’m rather glad I fucked you. It felt… well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Better than anything I’d ever felt in my entire life. Next time I’ll make you feel good too, does that sound good?” Hermione asked huskily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Millicent looked at her then nodded slowly. “I… I’d like that Mistress…” Hermione smiled and kissed her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, now let’s get you cleaned up. You’re on your own for getting back. I have to return to the Gryffindor Common Room.” With that Hermione emptied Millicent’s womb of her cum with a Vanishing Charm and the two dressed and heading to their room.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-Slytherin Common Room-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Millicent got to her bed quietly and laid down, hiding herself under her blankets. She put a hand on her belly where it had been inflated with cum. A thought came to her, one that made her pussy throb. Her belly, huge and bulbous, but instead of cum it was filled with life. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘What’s… going on with me… I’ve just… accepted this… being a slave to…  her… I have… no regrets?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>However, in the back of her mind, a small joy came to her, the joy of becoming pregnant with her Master's sperm. But a part of her was still rejecting that she was allowing this to happen to her with no consequence. Millicent closed her eyes, trying to figure out what was wrong with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-Gryffindor Girls Room Next Day-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione yawned as she awoke, aware of her stronger than normal tiredness. She scratched her head wondering why she was so tired when she remembered last night. Hermione had wanted revenge on the Slytherin known as Millicent Bulstrode and had concocted a devious and out of character plan to do so. A part of her looked at her actions last night with shock and disgust while another part looked at it with satisfaction. However the shock took over and she began to pace, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Oh my god what have I done? That wasn't me, well, no, it was, but it’s not something I would do!’</span>
  </em>
  <span> It was then a fear kicked in, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘What if Millicent blabs about last night! If she does I’ll be ruined I might be put under investigation, or detention or worse, kicked out of Hogwarts!’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hermione was panicking, her mind shooting off theories and fears like machine gun one thought after another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermione!” Hermione jumped as Ginny looked at her, “You okay?” The bushy haired girl blinked as she looked to see the girls nearby were staring at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yes I’m fine just um… thinking about last night’s homework is all!” She gave a nervous laugh and everybody seemed satisfied with that answer. Hermione went to her drawer and got her clothes for the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-Gryffindor Common Room-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione walked down the steps and saw Harry, as well as two girls talking to each other and rushed to join him when she heard what the girls were saying, “…You hear about Millicent…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione felt her head snap up to look at the two girls so hard she feared for her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That she had a makeover? Yeah, what’s with that?” The blonde asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They say that she wasn’t in her Common Room last night.” The brunette said conspiratorially.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way! So she found a way to make herself…” Hermione stepped away and looked at Harry and a thought rose. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘What if they heard about it!? I could be ruined! I gotta do something!’</span>
  </em>
  <span> So panicked was Hermione that she walked up to Harry and slammed her books on a desk. “I was with you last night remember?” She blurted out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded, only to freeze as he digested what she said, “What?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione only then realized she had made a blunder. “Nothing!” She grabbed her books and headed out of the portrait entrance towards one of the many staircases.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermione wait!” Harry got up and ran after her. Hermione ignored him, concerned with leaving and hiding her embarrassment. Harry however continued to follow her all the way down to the Great Hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Ok... calm down… there’s nothing to worry about just… play it safe… yeah...’</span>
  </em>
  <span> A voice said in her mind as Hermione sat down and pulled up her transfiguration book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haa… Hermione I… why did that sound suspiciously like you needing an alibi?” Harry asked quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm sure you misheard me?” She said pleasantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry eyed her with a hint of betrayal, but mostly exasperation, “Alright, I'll drop it, but you'll tell me if you need help with anything?” He requested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione took a deep breath. This was her best friend, someone who has stuck by her just like she stuck by him. She wasn't quite ready to share yet though. “If I need help you'll be the first person I'll come to, okay?” She assured him, “I can’t talk now I have to study this formula had a bit of… ‘trouble’ yesterday so I need to redo it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry raised an eyebrow as he got the gist of what she was saying. She'd done something earlier and was having second thoughts. She wanted to handle it herself, but the possibly she would need his help definitely existed. Well okay, he could work with that, and as long as she felt she could handle it his worries were assuaged. “Alright, I just wanted to make sure you weren't getting in over your head, and if you were to assure you that you're not alone. Though we might need to break a few dozen more school rules.” He joked with a grin, sitting up and walking further down the table to sit with Neville.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione smiled at him but quickly moved back onto her issues. No matter how she looked at it, her actions were justified, appropriate, and it felt fucking awesome. She turned her gaze to the Slytherin table. It didn’t take her long to find Millicent sitting in middle of the table with boys all over her while a miffed Pansy and several other Slytherin girls glared at Millicent with utmost malice and hatred, even the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor girls were glaring at Millicent. If looks could kill the Great Hall would be a graveyard. Hermione sat there, her annoyance growing, '</span>
  <em>
    <span>Look at her now, the center of attention thanks to me.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Said the dark voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Millicent was smiling and talking, looking very pleased with herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘What is she doing… I told her-'</span>
  </em>
  <span> The dark voice began anger in it’s already menacing growl.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘No,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hermione countered her own thoughts, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I’m not like that!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Come on you really want Millicent to take credit for something you gave her? Remember last night how strong and how good you felt?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hermione had no counter against that. It did feel good to do those things it made her feel strong, important and even, to her slight shock and embarrassment, beautiful. To bend Millicent to her will, a Pureblood who called her Mudblood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Hermione thought about that she realized it felt good to be on top and to knock them down a few pegs.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘It’s not like what I did will affect the entire universe, and if anything I did the world a favor.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> She flipped a page in her book, examining it closely.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Besides, who needs to know? And if they did would they really believe me? My reputation here has given me a very effective cover.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Indeed it has. Juggling this business and homework won’t be that hard, I’ve done harder.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hermione pictured the two halves in her mind sitting down sipping tea. The darker half stood, and her reasonable half did too.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Do we have an accord?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> The dark half held out her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Yes I believe we do… let’s make the most of it!’</span>
  </em>
  <span> The reasonable half grabbed the hand and shook. Hermione looked at Millicent, a smirk forming on her lips. She then sat her book up and reached for her Master Mark. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Let’s see how about sudden intense arousal.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hermione thought and she touched it.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-Millicent-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Millicent smiled at Malfoy, who had his arm around her shoulder. She had to admit it was nice being the center of attention for her looks. Usually Pansy or Daphne got that privilege, but now it was her turn. “So then Millicent, got any plans for today?” He drawled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Millicent was about to answer when a sudden heat emanated from her Slave Lock and her body tingled with sudden arousal. She looked at the Gryffindor table to see Hermione Granger staring at her darkly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“U-uh yes, I do, actually, I have to get going n-now!” Millicent said hurriedly and she stood up, making sure that she got out of there before anyone could smell the juices that were starting to accumulate between her legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-Hermione-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione smiled and she got up, folding her book and following Millicent. Millicent was in the girls bathroom in a stall, pulling her robes apart to start digging her hand into her cunt. Hermione smiled and she activated yet another power of the Mark - Millicent would maintain a state of arousal and never climax, at least not until Hermione said otherwise. Hermione checked her robes and saw that the potion was in there. She pulled it out looking at the vial before her there was enough left to fill a tea cup with. She pointed at the door mentally using the Muffliato spell as well as a strong Notice-Me-Not spell to turn away anyone who thought to enter the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She opened the vial and drank a small amount; it was a surprisingly sweet concoction, enough to be addicting to a lesser mind. She closed the vial and was about to place it back in her robes when she felt the transformation her crotch heating up like a furnace. Her skin began to morph forming into a dick then the sack formed and her balls fell in swelling. When finished her dick was currently erect at 8 inches, while her balls were the size of chicken eggs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione walked forward and came to the stall the Millicent was in she could hear the muffled pants and gasps as Millicent tried to orgasm. Hermione let her robes slide off, her wand in one hand. She then grabbed her skirt, pulling it down. Her cock was pushed down painfully then sprung back up as her skirt and panties slid off. She then pulled out another vial this time it contained the green potion she raised it to her lips drinking the entire vial she put it away even as she felt the heat flowing into her dick and balls. Finally ready, she pushed the stall door open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Millicent looked up a look of horror on her face. “M-Mistress!” Hermione smiled at that word, it made her sound powerful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is my little slave doing?” Hermione said coyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-None of your business!” Millicent snapped, she groaned, clutching her crotch as the mark burned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems like you still aren’t fully broken. Well, it’s time I did something about that.” Hermione pulled here cloak opening to reveal her growing cock eventually it stopped at a sizable 24 inches long and 6 inches across. She grabbed the massive schlong, holding it up with one hand, her mouth drooling as her mind processed the huge sensitive organ’s nerves. She then reached down and grabbed her balls each having swollen tremendously having grown to at least 3 times their original size.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time for some milk fresh from the source!” Hermione said and she aimed her cock at Millicent’s mouth. Millicent opened it to scream when Hermione grabbed Millicent’s head and forced it onto her cock. The Slytherin gagged as Hermione forced her head down, down, and yet still down; the huge length bulging out from her throat. Millicent felt her head reach Hermione’s crotch, her nose in her Mistress’ well trimmed hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘S-so ruthless and cruel… I… I’m… her property now…’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Millicent was no longer a proud Pureblood Witch, but was now in entirety the slave to a Mudblood. She inhaled musk, juice, and the scent of peach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Millicent couldn’t struggle anymore “I hope you’re thirsty,” Hermione giggled “Cause you’re getting a good amount of hot dick milk!” And with that Hermione pulled Millicent up till her cockhead was stuck at Millicent’s mouth, and not a second later her prick began spewing cum.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Millicent felt her mouth fill and her cheeks bulge. She wanted to spit it out but knew that wouldn’t happen. She began to swallow as quickly as she could in huge gulps that bulged down her throat into her stomach. After the first 6 gulps Millicent’s belly began to bulge and after another 12 Hermione pulled her still hard cock out of Millicent’s mouth, who instantly began coughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you’ve learned your lesson this time… did you my slave?” Millicent, who was on the ground trying to stop herself from retching, nodded. She felt ill, nauseated, and thoroughly shamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes Mistress…” Millicent said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good! Now then, time for some love.” Hermione purred and held up her wand, pointing it at Millicent’s stomach. Immediately the sick and nauseated feelings vanished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mistress?” Millicent was confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turn around and show me that fine ass I gave you!” Hermione exclaimed, ignoring her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Millicent blushed feeling her heart pound suddenly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘M-Mistress gave me a compliment?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> For some reason that made her feel… good! She turned and then leaned on the toilet, sticking her butt to Hermione who grabbed it roughly and squeezed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm pretty big on your small body honestly, but I think it’s sexy!” Hermione said and she slapped it. Millicent held back the moan, surprised by the sudden and completely pleasurable feedback.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione then grabbed her hard schlong and aimed it at Millicent’s cunt. She pushed the head in and was soon thrusting, keeping a steady pace this time as she fed inch after inch into her slave. She adjusted her feet and position to get a better angle before she really heard her slave moaning like a wanton slut. “You like it don’t you!?” Hermione shouted, “Tell me how much you love having your mistress’ cock in your pussy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Millicent was gripping the toilet seat, a deranged excited grin on her face. Her bloated belly and breasts waving wildly as Hermione was fucking her even harder than before. “My pussy loves your cock mistress… so much cock! Milly is your cock whore!” Millicent said, any vestige of her past life now gone. She was Milly, slave to Hermione Granger and willing cockwhore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione was thrusting hard now, her balls slapping Millicent’s clit, though due to their size they hit just about everything in the area, but this was definitely adding to the pleasure and was rapidly making her approach an orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, you love this you cunt!” Hermione roared as she slammed in all 24 inches into Millicent, who's fat ass made a loud clap, just as Hermione was growing to love hearing, and screamed as hot cum flooded her womb. It wasn't nearly as much as it was when she;d been robbed of her virginity, but the sizable load that caused her belly to swell once again was nothing to sneeze at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione giggled almost drunkenly as her orgasm surged, and huffed to get her breath when it was finally over. She slowly pulled out her cock with an erotic slurping sound and shrank it down only when the mushroom shaped head had been yanked out of Milly's gripping pussy. The bookworm looked at her slave on the ground, not unconscious but definitely out of commission for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, I wonder if there are any delaying potions for pregnancy? I better look those up soon...” Hermione decided, ignoring her cock twitching back to life at the thought as she began to clean her slave up.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-The Next Day-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione hummed as she looked through the book she had gotten out of the library, a book on fertility spells and other potions in the Gryffindor Common Room. She saw the potion she had been using recalling how she found it. The Hermaphrodus Potion was a rather easy to brew potion that had an uncommon ingredient. However, once the ingredients had been gathered it just took a few hours of steady brewing and voila, free dick and balls for girls, and free boobage and vagina for boys, though she really doubted there were very many boys who would enjoy that idea. She was currently looking for a potion or spell that could prevent pregnancy for an extended period of time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Like for the rest of the year,'</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dom-Hermione commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione had decided to call the other Hermione Dom-Hermione. While she knew it was rather stupid and silly to count this mental representation as something as real and alive as herself she felt it was appropriate to do so. As much of a brainchild as she was she was still a teenager. However she knew here wasn’t the best place to study with that in mind she gathered up the books into her bag. She moved for the portrait door when it opened she saw Harry and Ron walk in grimacing, she glanced at Harry’s hand and went upstairs to fetch the bowl of Dittany.  She came back down with the bowl and solution. “Harry you don’t need to go through this.” She said. Harry hissed as she put his hand into the bowl of Dittany.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well there’s nothing I can really do is there? Mcgonagall basically told me to just keep my head down and shut up, and Dumbledore is about as useful as... something really useless.” He growled, a spike of pain from his hand ruining his analogy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s always something someone can do.” Ron said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just stand up to her! You know that what she’s doing is not only illegal but also unconscionable.” Hermione protested. There was silence for a few more seconds before Harry hissed again. “I swear if that quill does that again this will be permanent.” He muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione winced, knowing how much her friend hated scars. For good reason, considering the one on his forehead drew more attention than Harry himself as a person did. A plan rapidly formed in her mind to help out her best friend. She got up and made for the Girls Dorm stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where you going?” Harry narrowed his eyes suspiciously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have some books I want to read up on.” Hermione muttered, not looking at Harry as she began to walk off, knowing he would see the lie for what it was if he saw her face. Harry was about to call her out on it regardless, but his hand suddenly pulsed painfully as the Dittany began working.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder if that girl has her priorities straight sometimes.” Ron mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry watched her go and shrugged, “Well I just hope she’s not doing something reckless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-Girls Dorm, Gryffindor Common Room-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione was rummaging through her books looking for one in particular on charms. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘All right you fat toady bitch, time for you to get put in your place.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>She looked at the book cover and smiled nastily, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Let’s see, an Invisibility Charm should do the trick’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened the book, and after a minute of page flipping she found what she needed. Now all she needed was the bait and the perfect target. She thought of Umbridge, everything she liked and hated. She liked the Ministry and Fudge, and she hated freedom and… Hermione smirked darkly as her plan began to evolve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Umbridge hated one thing above all else, and that was half-breeds. And Hogwarts was right at the doorstep to a massive herd of 'half-breeds'. The Centaurs of the forbidden forest were their own species, a wise yet odd race known for their temper and independence, but those who didn't recognize them as their own species saw them as halfbreeds just because they're appearance of a mix between man and horse. Hermione had her plan in mind. Now she needed to wait until tomorrow to execute it. She grabbed a quill and paper and began to write.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-The Next Day-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Dolores Umbridge hummed pleasantly as she unlocked the door to her office. The wretched Potter brat would shut up this time for sure. She smiled, that upstart didn’t know what he was talking about. Voldemort, back? Pure poppycock! She opened the door and when she did she heard a metallic ‘thunk’ she looked to see a envelope on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked around, but saw no one so she bent down and grabbed the letter and walked inside, closing the door behind her. She sat down in her chair and opened the envelope. A letter and a necklace fell out, she grabbed the letter and opened it reading it carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'To Madam Umbridge, it has come to light that the Centaurs in the Forbidden Forest are planning to overthrow Hogwarts using the creatures of the Forbidden Forest. Once they do it is believed they will use the students to help overthrow the ministry. We’ve asked the other teachers to help however they are unable to. Therefore we would like to ask you is you are able to quell this takeover as a representative of the Ministry.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Signed,</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>A concerned citizen</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>P.S. The necklace is a charm that should allow you to sneak into their ranks and take out their leader.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Those filthy half-breeds are plotting to take over the Ministry!? And the teachers refuse to help!? The nerve, how irresponsible, traitors! Well, I’ll deal with them later… for now I must take care of these half-breeds!’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Umbridge blustered. She could care less what happened to Hogwarts, the Ministry had the other schools under their thumb, Hogwarts was just the largest, most well-known, and had the most expansive Library; a relic, really, who's student body believed the words of an insane 15 year old over their beloved Ministry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Umbridge grabbed the necklace and wrapped it around her neck before she stood up, wand in hand, ready to confront the filthy half-breeds. She was out of her door and heading to the front door to confront the half-breeds within moments. Students in the Great Hall watched her, faces green, as she wobbled her way outside in a hurry, most managing to bring up a glare despite their disgust. The professors joined in on the glaring, none of them liking her in the slightest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where do you suppose she’s going?” McGonagall asked Flitwick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Personally I don’t really care. She can do as she likes as long as it's far away from my students and classroom!” Flitwick snapped, spearing a hunk of meat aggressively. Dumbledore stroked his beard pensively.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-The Forbidden Forest-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Umbridge walked through the forest giving groans of disgust as she stepped in mud or a branch caught her face. She was tempted to just blast everything out of her way but knew if she did then the half-breeds would be aware of actions against their plan. She continued to walk before she heard voices. She smirked in triumph and walked forward boldly as she saw the centaurs all gathered around talking in low voices. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Disgusting half-breeds, your barbarian minds and ways are no match for the Ministry!’</span>
  </em>
  <span> She raised her wand, a spell already in mind when a strong hand grabbed her wrist tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, well, you must be Dolores Umbridge. The one from your Ministry of Magic, are you not?” Said a voice behind her. Dolores spun her head her eyes bulging toward the large centaur behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Release me you filthy half-breed!” She bellowed, but she heard foot clopping and turned to see the other centaurs coming at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye, and her hatred of </span>
  <em>
    <span>half-breeds</span>
  </em>
  <span> is readily apparent. She came just like the girl said.” Said another one.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Girl? I’ve been tricked, had, bamboozled, stabbed in the back!’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dolores was furious, when she got out of this bind she would make sure whoever put her here would pay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take her, she looks sturdy enough. She should be excellent for the season.” Said the big centaur who presumed to lat his hands on her. Two more walked forward and grabbed her arms while the big one grabbed her wand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-wait, what are you doing!?” Dolores demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s near breeding season for all centaur folk and there are few females this this year, and with your arrival we have fixed this problem. You are the replacement to make up the difference. I might warn you that humans are seen as quite the exotic breeding partners, and the males that earn the right to seed you will be of the largest and most potent amongst our herd.” The centaur said stoically, “Don’t worry you’ll live… if you behave.” The emotionless tone sent jolts of fear up Umbridge's spine and she screamed loudly as she was dragged off into the forest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione stood behind a tree when the large centaur came to her. “Thank ye for the tip, should you need our aid the centaurs will lend it to you.” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, hopefully I won’t need to, but thank you for the offer. Are you sure you won’t kill her? I wouldn’t mind if you did.” Hermione said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our ways are our own, just like your ways are yours. Excuse me young one, I must make sure that everything is proceeding well.” The very visibly aroused centaur leered in the direction his fellows had dragged Umbridge and galloped after his kin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione shrugged, she hoped they would put her out her misery but then again being more or less a breeding ‘mare’ would at least keep her away from Hogwarts for eternity more or less. It was almost poetic that the fat ugly bigot was seen as a beauty by the things she so hated. Really, she should be grateful to Hermione, there was no human on the planet, much less an entire group of them, who would see Umbridge as attractive enough to literally fight over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shuddered, and began walking back to Hogwarts, putting the matter well out of her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-The Room of Requirement-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione was bottling the Hermaphrodus potion into vials and beakers from the large black cauldron. After making 20 vials and 5 beakers, she moved to the next 3 cauldrons that were smaller and set side by side on a single flame. These were called Damara’s blessing which targeted mens genitals and upped the size of the cock and balls, the production rate of sperm, and even made sperm more potent if a certain ingredient was added. Also, depending on other ingredients the potion could either make the balls or cock swell larger than the other. The other two variants ended up changing the color of the potion slightly, though they were all varying shades of green. The version that focused on ball growth and sperm potency was a dark green color while the version that focused on dick growth was a very bright light green the normal was a mix between the light and dark. She once again bottled them all but bottled more of the ball growth one than all the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t sure why but she really loved having great big baby making balls even though she wasn’t trying to impregnate Millicent there was something satisfying about seeing a great big, bloated belly filled with hot baby seed. With that in mind she went to the next two potions. One was a purple potion that Hermione had yet to try called Mammorus Nectarus, the potion was a growth potion targeted towards women with small breasts, while temporary drink it would cause the consumer’s breasts to expand to slightly above the standard to comcal proportions. Next to it was a potion called Thickus Rumpous, which could make the consumer’s butt swell up much like the Mammorus Nectarus it was colored a light brown. She was planning on using them on Millicent. Speaking of, Hermione glanced at the clock which read 3:00 P.M, now would be a good time to fetch her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione finished bottling up the potions and glanced at the final three cauldrons, which was filled with a milky white mixture. This potion was the fertility potion, which could either make the consumer extremely fertile… or sterilize them temporarily. The potion next to that was a light blue one this was a very special potion one that she was creating ahead of time as a precaution it was called Elastus, and it was able to give the human skin extreme stretching capability. Hermione knew that one day she would enlarge her dick and balls to gargantuan proportions and when she did she would want to let it all out. Then there was the final potion called Atlinsa and was a potion that would cause muscle growth and an increase in overall physical strength. She had used it once before but felt the urge to create more but had a feeling she wouldn’t be using it till she went beyond human limits. But for now she would call her slave over to have fun, she placed a finger on her master lock, and began scooping up potions drinking them as she waited.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-10 minutes later-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione laid on the bed staring at the mirror above her, laying there was a much different looking Hermione Granger. For one she had a large pair of breasts on her chest, both as big as pumpkins with unusual perkiness to them making them firm and round. Her body had light muscle tone and was slightly larger than before. Between her legs a great fat 12 inch cock currently laid flaccid over a pair of watermelon sized balls that were slowly swelling. She then heard the door open and the hurried footsteps of Millicent. “I’m sorry Mistress I was busy with homework.” said her slave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione sat up, “Come over here.” She ordered, Millicent did so and saw her enhanced mistress, “What do you see?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Millicent looked at her mistress awed, humbled and lustful. “ I see a goddess.” She described.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione smiled, “Is that so? And what would you do for this goddess?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no hesitation, “Anything.” Hermione then gestured for Millicent to come to the bed and her slave obediently obeyed. Hermione reached to the night desk where something black was she grabbed it and pulled off the black thing revealing a cloth. Beneath said cloth were glasses filled with potion. They had been measured precisely to Hermione’s calculations for growth based on her own consumption. Hermione slid off the bed and grabbed each potions they were the Mammorus, Rumpous, and the fertility potion. She first handed the mammorous potion to Millicent, she looked at it, it was a typical water glass but was filled half-full. “A-All of it?” She asked slightly nervous. A simple nod and she held the glass to her lips and threw her head back drinking it all in a single gulp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione grabbed the glass before Millicent dropped as pure-blood clutched her already quite sizable chest, and then moaned as they trembled and vibrated slowly growing bigger and bigger with every second. They grew bigger and bigger and with the growth their weight increased causing her to bend forward slightly. Eventually they stopped and when they did Millicent stood straight feeling her once strong muscles shudder slightly as she stood up. Her breasts were massive bigger than Hermione’s own bosom. They were both perfectly round and perky and bigger than watermelons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione then handed her the glass filled with the light brown Rumpous potion and Millicent took it and drank it all, this one had slightly less than the previous potion. Hermione grabbing the glass and putting it on the night table again. Millicent moaned as she felt her butt jiggle and swell Hermione walked forward pressing her breasts against Millicent while the other grabbed her growing buttocks and squeezed them, “Remember Milly, you’re doing this for your goddess… doesn’t it feel good to please her?” She purred as she slapped the ballooning bottom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Millicent blinked back the tears as she said, “Y-Yes Mistress.” Hermione let go of her butt just as it stopped growing. A glance back showed her butt was at least 60 inches across jutting out from her body quite comically but not so much that it was unarousing. Hermione was forcibly trying not to get aroused though she wanted Millicent to drink the final potion first before they started. She then handed Millicent the last potion who took it and noticed that there was very little of it. “Mistress what’s this?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione smiled, “Something so we don’t have to worry about knocking you up.” she said. Though Hermione felt her dick throb at the words ‘knocking you up’ she wanted to impregnate Millicent so badly but knew she was neither ready nor really prepared to call Millicent a lover. At the moment she still had to make Millicent learn her place. Not that Millicent hadn’t but Hermione had over 5 years of built up hatred towards pure-blooded Slytherins. Once she fully tamed Millicent she already had her eyes on another target. Millicent hesitated till the order of, “Drink it,” finally left Hermione’s lips. She drank it and Hermione grabbed the glass setting it down as Millicent shuddered. Then she sat on the edge of the bed and pointed at her dick, “Suck.” she ordered and Millicent walked forward looking at the large length. It was flaccid but was still quite monstrous in size. She grabbed it and felt it was hot and that it was slowly getting hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hadn’t voluntarily sucked it before the time in the bathroom her Mistress basically fucked her mouth. But this time she would have to do everything. She opened her mouth as wide as she could and engulfed the huge head. A slight salty yet sweet taste touched her tongue and she began to push her head forward she felt it sliding into her throat she almost gagged as her uvula was disturbed . Even just sliding in she could feel the dick growing rapidly hard. Hermione smiled as she felt her dick start to get hard, having held it back so much was causing it to get hard almost instantly. The darker part of her smirked as Millicent struggled to get more down her throat only for it to just grow into her throat. Millicent’s eyes were watering as her tongue worked to lick as much of the length as she could. She saw Millicent start to struggle slightly but Hermione grabbed the back of her head and pulled her all the way to the bush watching as Millicent’s stomach bulged from her cock head alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then Hermione saw Millicent stop struggling as her eyes rolled up. She pushed her off and the witch fell back twitching theng gasping and finally coughing as she inhaled deeply.  Hermione felt a pair of conflicting emotions, on the one hand she was glad to see Millicent being brought low but the other she couldn’t stomach hurting her too much or even killing her. Millicent sat up and coughed she was shuddering, “I-I’m…” Hermione waited, Millicent then lowered her head to the ground, “I’m sorry Mistress… for being so… pathetic… I will practice so I can please you fully Mistress… p-p…” she stuttered the last words as the sound of tears filled the air. “Punish your useless servant!” she finally said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione now felt guilty, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Maybe I can be… a little more forgiving now…’</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought though the dom disagreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dom knocked on her thoughts, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Uh hello!? She’s been giving us grief for 5 years! Why should we ease up!?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> she growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had to admit the dom was right there was no benefit nor reason to really be nice but, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘If I keep acting like this I’ll be no better than them kicking them while they’re down will make me just like them… but if the keep resisting then that’s different…’</span>
  </em>
  <span> there was silence and she stood up and grabbed Millicent’s chin and raised her head, Hermione smiled, “At least you tried now let’s get to the good stuff.” and she reached for Millicent’s big rump and lifted her up easily she felt Millicent’s arms grab her tightly her face buried between Hermione’s big bosom. Millicent sniffed her Mistress as she was carried to the bed Hermione shuddered as Millicent licked her skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Millicent was completely engrossed by the sheer beauty and smell of her Mistress so much she squeaked when Hermione set her down back first on the bed then she looked to see her Mistress over her darkening her view. Milicent looked at her beautiful ruler, and decided to ask for a favor. “M-M-Mistress?” She asked Hermione cocked her head, “C-C-Can I… kiss your body?” she asked. Hermione blinked then laughed and nodded she swung to the side and laid on the bed pulling her arms up to rest the back of her head, her hard dick throbbing while her balls were stretched as they were filled to somewhat beyond capacity. Hermione watched as Millicent gently touched her body then lowered her head to kiss her. She stayed still as Millicent worshipped and kissed her body with a ferevent but gentle vice. Hermione grew increasingly more aroused as Millicent moved to kiss her cock then her massive balls even grabbing them to rub and massage them. </span>
  <span></span><br/>

  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Copious amounts of pre began to leak out of her head mixed with excessive actual sperm. Millicent then straddled Hermione and kissed her lower abdomen then moved up to her breasts where she kissed every inch of it till she got to the nipples where she halted and looked at Hermione with a longing and questioning look but then Hermione surprised here by sitting up and she pressed her own breasts against Millicent’s the two blushing as their nipples clashed rubbing against each other. The two moaned aloud as they got off on each other till eventually Hermione pushed Millicent down and once again was over her this time she was lining her cock up against Millicent’s wet and throbbing labia. Hermione looked at Millicent, then she came down pressing her body against Millicent’s and thrusting it in. Millicent’s eyes widened and her back tried to arch up but couldn’t due to her mistress’ massive and muscular body on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione felt her cock poking her own stomach as she smothered Millicent then she pulled herself back into a seating position pulling Millicent up with her. They were back to before with Millicent straddling her but Hermione was in control as she raised and lowered Millicent rapidly moving her hips as well. Millicent eventually moved as well raising and lowering herself leaning to better move. Ironically with her huge butt wiggling and jiggling it looked like she was twerking Hermione glanced up and her dick got even harder at the sight of the big booty raising and lowering rapidly. She felt it building up in her already, “Milly I’m gonna cum take it all!” she ordered and Millicent nodded. She thrusted up while pulling Millicent down. The first shot was a pure explosion of cum, a massive blast that visibly pushed against her belly then settled down as more began flooding her into her womb bloating it up bigger and bigger while her ovaries were pumped with hot rich cum but thankfully due to the potion all the eggs were sterile and not risking pregnancy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione looked at Millicent’s breasts as her servant orgasmed but her juices spraying onto the futa’s belly continued to swell larger and larger. A image of Millicent with her bare breasts feeding a child suddenly popped into her mind but she squashed it down and resolved to find a lactation potion for the next time. After a full minute Hermione finally felt her cock stop spewing and start to soften. Millicent’s belly was so bloated she looked nine months pregnant with triplets. Her servant sat there panting, Hermione was about to push her off but Millicent pushed down, the dishonored pure-blood refusing to move. “Mistress don’t pull out I want to keep it all.” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Granger blinked, “Uh why? You can’t get pregnant.” her servant looked away ashamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She then said, “I could pretend to be.” this struck Hermione deeply. She was silent then sighed and rotated so they were lying side by side. She looked at the clock curfew was in another hour, she had hoped to at least cum twice but once would do for now… she looked at Millicent who was rubbing her belly with a soft look on her face… softer than Hermione had ever seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dom was already disgusted, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Oh sure why not marry her and knock her up why don’tcha?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> a part of her though didn’t think that would be bad though. She watched as Millicent cooed gently then her servant moved closer snuggling into Hermione’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Millicent inhaled her MIstress’ scent and then she spoke two words, “Thank you.” And soon she was asleep. Hermione was conflicted, she let Millicent sleep for 30 minutes but eventually she woke her and emptied all the cum from her womb and sent her back to her dorm the potion effects would wear off by tomorrow. Millicent was obedient but clearly disappointed. Hermione then contented to jerking herself off to various scenarios though the one with Millicent pregnant was the one that made her jizz like crazy.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-The Next Day-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione prodded breakfast moodily as she thought of last night. Ron who was stuffing his face he eventually stopped long enough to mutter, “Ey’ ‘Ermione wehre were ‘ou last night?” he said with a mouthful of food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed annoyed, “Swallow Ronald.” he did, “As for that none of your business I can go where I like as I please to.” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked offended, “Fine I was just worried about you so forget it.” he muttered and went back to eating. Hermione was about to eat when she heard a commotion and turned to see Millicent standing and leaving the great hall her face buried in her hands. A smug looking Pansy Parkinson was watching her leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione got up and took off after her ignoring Ron and Harry as they shouted ‘Oi!’ she eventually found Millicent sitting in a corner sobbing. “Milly? What’s wrong?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Millicent looked up to see Hermione she looked around but nobody was around save some pictures that were looking at them. Hermione gestured for Millicent to follow her.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-Girls Bathroom-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up?” Hermione asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Millicent sniffled, “P-Pansy called me a whore because of last night. She was awake and waiting for me and smelled the cum she threatened to tell Snape that I was having sex with random boys but wouldn’t if I promised to be her bitch for the next week. She then told the others that I was her bitch… at the table!” Hermione's face became a dark mask of anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grit her teeth, “Did she now? Well… I was planning on getting her dumbass anyways but I will not allow this you belong to me and me alone… I’ll show her that and I’ll make her understand whose bitch she is. Pansy Parkinson you’re my next bitch!” She growled and she walked out already making plans to capture one of her most hated enemies…</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Turning Pansy into a pansy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Millicent is brutally raped thanks to Pansy Parkinson enraged Hermione takes vengeance for this by the end Pansy will lose herself to Hermione's vengeful actions.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hermione grunted as she thrusted into Millicent her fingers digging into the massive booty as her hips slapped against the big jiggly mass. Millicent moaned and gasped even as she orgasmed again just from the huge cock penetrating her pussy and into her womb. Hermione then grabbed her slave, her massive muscular arms bulging as she pulled her up and turned to the mirror, she then unloaded the two watching with gritted teeth as Millicent’s belly grew larger and larger. “Mmff mistresssssss!” Millicent moaned as she orgasmed yet again but her juices sent straight back into her due to tidal wave of cum filling her. Hermione orgasmed for a whole minute then she lifted Millicent up and her cock popped out with a river of jizz coming out of Millicent causing her body to deflate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione kissed Millicent’s neck, “Are you feeling better my pet?” She purred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Millicent sighed, “Yes mistress.” It had been 3 days since Millicent had tearfully told Hermione of Pansy’s bullying. She already had plans set for her revenge, in a cauldron a powerful potion was brewing… a brand new potion at that, it had never existed till Hermione came up with it. It had several properties and if it worked Pansy would be brought to her knees by it. “Mistress… I am fine with her abuse you do not need to worry yourself over me.” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione licked Millicent’s cheek, “My pet you are MY slave only I can abuse you if I choose to which means that should anybody so much as lay a finger on you I will not tolerate it. Besides I was planning on getting Pansy anyways.” she assured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Millicent squirmed slightly, “M-Mistress do I not satisfy you?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione blinked, “Are you… jealous?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Millicent blushed, “Yes…” she said knowing she couldn’t lie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione blushed as well, “Is that so Millie? Well then you will just have to work harder is all to keep my favor.” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Millicent nodded, “Yes Mistress.” She said but she felt the burning in her chest… even in the 2 weeks she had been under her mistress’ heel she had developed feelings she normally never would have developed. She felt a strong devotion to a person who was, mostly, the same sex as her, and by the creed of her bloodline was essentially a lowborn. She wanted to express her devotion due to the past, it would be her penance for the past. So she would stay silent and serve her mistress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione stood at the cauldron looking at its depths she felt… strange hearing Millicent say she was jealous if Pansy would be subdued. She didn’t know why, but she had a feeling that Millicent had feelings for her. Which would’ve been bizarre considering the past and their current situation. She stared at the potion, she had been making this potion for 3 days straight. The potion if it worked would have very interesting effects on the drinker. It should be ready by tomorrow in which it would undergo a test. Hermione walked to Millicent, “Go back to your common room we test it tomorrow.” She said. Millicent nodded and went to the shower to clean up Hermione went to the potion to remove her growth… though if she was honest she liked being big, beautiful and powerful, and having the cock… it made her understand why boys thought with it, to thrust it in filling a woman up and then cumming inside of them filling them with baby seed. The process of life intrigued her which was why she knew how to break Pansy instantly. For Pansy there would be no greater shame than that of bearing the child of a muggleborn witch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled a cold smile as she covered the potion lowering the fire so it could simmer. She saw Millicent walking out and decided to take a chance, “Millie before you go, come here.” She said, Millicent stopped and turned to face her mistress who walked up to her, Hermione bent down and kissed Millicent. Millicent didn’t struggle in fact she pressed on Hermione but Hermione broke the kiss the moment she did. She placed her finger on Millicent’s lips, “You’re a good slave if you keep it up you might earn something… truly special alright my pet.” Millicent’s eyes glittered with hope and love and she nodded, “Off you go.” She said and she moved around Millicent and spanked her booty making her slave squeak. Hermione waited till Milicent was out the door then she touched her lips realizing her first kiss was given to a slytherin… she shrugged and went to shrink herself down.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-Slytherin Common room-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Millicent walked in trying to keep her happiness contained, and she went to the girls dormitory. As she got in she saw Pansy standing at her bed with some boys beside her. “Look who it is boys the little slut.” She said Millicent stopped then she looked around, “What you think we can’t smell it? We sure can you been boning someone ever since you ‘miraculously’ got beautified so… tell me the potion!” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Millicent backed away but stopped when she felt her back hit something she turned to see a tall, broad boy standing there, she swallowed, “I… Bought it last year I didn’t know if it would work so I hadn’t tried it out.” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pansy rubbed her chin, “Uh-huh sure and what made you decide to try it out now?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Millicent thought wildly, “I was dared to, because of some girls saying it wouldn’t make me any better looking than I do now!” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pansy smiled, “Really how fascinating… fascinatingly full of bull that is. Who gave you the potion?” She demanded, “Where’s the rest of it!?” She demanded, “And who the fuck are you sleeping with!?” She snarled she walked up to Milicent and grabbed her by her collar. If it had been the Millicent before Pansy wouldn't of dared grab Millicent. Not that she knew but technically Millicent wasn’t that much weaker than she originally was. However Millicent had been cowed by Hermione that she forgot her strength.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Millicent pushed her off, “I don’t have it anymore! I drank it all!” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pansy sneered, “Really? What’s the recipe then?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Millicent moved back, “I didn’t make it I told you I bought it.” She insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pansy nodded, “Uh-huh from who?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Millicent was in a hole now, “S-Some woman in Knockturn Alley it was last year she might not be there.” Pansy glared at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She then stepped back, “Ok then… I believe you… but you see these boys?” She said gesturing to the boys that were now standing around her. Millicent could see bulges at their groins. “They’ve been wanting to go at you for a while now, so I’m gonna let them do just that. Have fun.” She said and she walked out of the dormitory while the boys advanced on Millicent. Millicent pulled out her wand but the boy behind her snatched it and threw it down the stairs. He then pushed her forward grabbing her clothes and pulling them off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Millicent’s heart was thudding in her chest, she was remembering the time she was with Hermione. Her mistress had been cruel and dominating she had wanted Millicent to suffer to be treated like dirt. But these boys they just wanted to use her like a toy she tried to fight them off but they swarmed her already pulling down their pants and pushing her mouth toward them. They stank horribly and their dicks were small and unsatisfying, in a very short time her body, taste, and personality had been molded into a different being. She knew she couldn’t overpower them but she could out fuck them. She grabbed their dicks in her hands and jerked them hard trying to get them to cum quickly while her mouth sucked on their dicks. They were surprised and most came instantly but instead of faltering they renewed their assault on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kept going making them cum again and again making sure they didn’t go near her pussy. After making them cum 4 times they eventually fell exhausted. She panted swallowing the last of their dirty cum in her mouth revolted by the taste, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Mistress’ cum tastes so sweet,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> she realized she stood up but her legs wobbled she had been tired out from before and this encounter only hurt her stamina more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was about to stand up when the boy that had been blocking the door held uppotion of a color that Millicent knew she handed it to the boy who took it and drank it all. Millicent’s eyes widened and her pupils shrank as the boy, now pantless, grunted then he thrust his hips forward as his dick began to grow bigger and bigger, swelling to impossible sizes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was a good 4 feet away from him when his dick stopped a few inches from her chin. She swallowed, her mistress had never gone this big before, she knew it was gonna hurt if he took her mouth. The boy smirked, “Oh you thought you were done? You think I was just gonna stand by? Guess again with how big my dick is I might ruin you.” Millicent's body trembled with rage, at the thought of her pussy being violated and destroyed beyond repair to deny her dream of one day carrying her mistress’ children. She tried to hit the boy she was slammed down by a hand that choked her. She beat on it as hard as she could but it didn’t let go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gasped and grunted and struggled but she couldn’t focus or see… she then felt it penetrating her. Spreading her painfully, and widely, tearing her insides apart. She sobbed as she felt it bumping her cervix, she couldn’t handle it anymore and she fainted.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-The Next day-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione rubbed Millicent’s head soothingly, in the room of requirement as her pet sobbed loudly muttering, “I’m ruined… I’m ruined…” Hermione was silent on the outside but in the inside she tore her mind apart, swearing, smashing and crushing phantom Pansy’s in gruesome fashion. She held up her wand, and a potion sailed into her hands. She pressed it to Millicent’s lips but she just pushed it away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione looked at her, “Millie… drink!” She ordered and unable to deny her mistress she did. Millicent fell asleep the moment Hermione pulled it up from her lips. She looked at Millicent whose body was riddled with lumps and bruises, and her labia was red and puffy with blood leaking out. She got up and went to get the potion to help with Millicent’s injuries. It would rapidly heal her but the process was extremely painful and could even kill the drinker if they couldn’t handle the pain. The sleep would dull it’s painful effects slightly but she would be plagued with nightmares.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione held the potion then she looked at Millicent’s sleeping form and knew that it wouldn’t matter she was already plagued by nightmares. “Millie... “ she said, saddened that Pansy would be so despicable and knew that she wanted to snap the damn pureblood’s neck like a twig… but she wouldn’t, she would however give her a humiliation that would make her wish that Hermione had killed her. She poured the potion into Millicent’s’ open mouth and set it aside then she grabbed Millicent tightly holding on. Millicent screamed but she didn’t wake up, her body growing hot, and she thrashed in her sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione held on grimly as Millicent bucked, kicked and writhed below her. She gently stroked Millicent’s hair as the bruises shrank back down, and her wounds hissed only to seal up and her insides rearranged and healed up. It took 5 minutes of this before she finally settled down. Hermione released Millicent quite a mess herself; she then went to the cauldron and pulled off the lid, in it was a clear liquid that was so clear it seemed the pot was empty but in truth was quite full. She used a glass cup to scoop it up and drank it. She then went to the shower to test it out pulling off her clothes and tossing them aside..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The potion was an interesting potion if it worked. It would cause the consumer's body to absorb water and in doing so would cause their body to start growing in particular their breasts and butt. Drinking water would cause their lips to start swelling up as well giving them the appearance of a typical whore. So she started the water and drank the potion as it fell. She knew it would take some time to take effect but until then she would use the shower normally. She washed her hair quietly rubbing the shampoo in and she felt it the water that was hitting her instead of sliding off began to sink into her skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her chest began to swell as did her bottom she opened her mouth drinking in what fell and as she drank she felt her lips start to swell and bulge. She bathed for a minute then stepped out of it, without her muscles the weight was pulling her out of balance she staggered to the mirror and looked indeed a girl with massive breasts and a huge rear stood at the mirror. She heard rustling and turned to see Millicent sitting up, “Mistress…” She said, she was shuddering and she stood up and walked to Hermione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione however held up her hand, “Millie get the counter potion quick.” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Millicent nodded, “T-the gold one?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione shook her head, “Silver.” Millicent hurried off and returned with a silver bottle. She handed it to Hermione who took it and pressed against her huge lips and drank, one swallow. She lowered it and felt the water leaking out of her skin, her body shrinking back down to normal. She then looked at Millicent “What is it Millie?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Millicent got on her knees, and kowtowed, “Mistress you are my owner but you do not need to take revenge for me.” She said, “I’m not worth such an honor.” Hermione smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She then lowered herself and pulled Millicent’s face up by her chin, “Millie if you were just an object I wouldn’t bother, but you are my slave and I own you meaning you are my responsibility. The moment someone touches you or harms you it becomes a problem. </span>
  <b>My</b>
  <span> problem, and I take care of my problems as you very well know by now.” She said with grit, “Even if you didn’t want me to Pansy Parkinson was a target for me anyways. Those boys however now became targets for me. And I will give them the most humiliating punishment indeed one that will fit the crime they committed on my dutiful little slave. Now get to the bed you will need to be ‘clean’ of their taint.” she said. Millicent got on the bed her mind thinking back to that massive 4 footer that had ruined her so… it terrified her. She would hope she never met a dick that large ever again. Hermione walked away from her heading for her potion stores.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grabbed the futanari potion and looked at it, she knew if she drank the whole thing she would permanently retain her dick and balls… she hadn’t thought about it before but with her current path she knew that it would make things easier to just drink it down and keep it permanently. So that’s what she did. She took the bottle and drank it all. She then lowered it and set it down, she felt the change in her body but she knew it was different, it was hotter, and stronger than ever. She bit her lip to stop herself from screaming as her gene’s were changed turning her from female into pure hermaphrodite… the first human hermaphrodite. Hermione the Hermaphrodite… it had a ring to it. She sighed as it stopped and she looked at her dick compared to before it was rather small, possibly because instead of just being a one day boost it was now officially part of her as a result her body could only use enough of it’s genome to make it, her balls also were smaller than usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She then reached for some potions, the potions she took for her growth had both temporary and permanent versions. For now she would use the temporary ones, but once she was out of school she knew she would make her dick and balls permanently bigger. She drank the potions sighing with relief as she grew… turning into her big, powerful and beautiful self again… her real self. She grew and grew till eventually it stopped  she observed herself, and with her wand measured herself. Millicent had said the boy was at least 4 feet long while the potion would’ve healed her vaginal passage. Hermione wanted Millicent to not be afraid of size but to embrace it. Hermione was a little over 4 feet long and 4 inches thick, and her balls were 5 feet in diameter. She intended on having a smaller cock but her balls were the correct size for when she would take Pansy. However she had to admit the size made her feel especially powerful. She would consider it after she had done Millicent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grabbed 3 more potions and headed back to Millicent. Millicent stiffened the moment she saw Hermione’s massive length she scampered back in fear. “No… No! Mistress please don’t do this to me!” she begged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione approached Millicent, “Millie you will stop. right. now… understand?” Millicent shuddered but nodded she didn’t move as Hermione approached but tears were forming in her eyes and her body was shivering violently. Hermione got onto the bed putting the potions on the night table and she stroked Millicent’s head gently, “Shhh, shh, shh…” She said soothingly she then shifted her hips so that her dick was in Millicent’s face. “No need to be afraid.” She said but Millicent only began to tremble even harder. Hermione however was patient, “Don’t be afraid it’s just a dick just a really big dick.”  Hermione leaned in and licked her own head. It was her first taste at a dick possibly because it was magical or because she never had it so it could be dirtied by her sweat and bodily fluids but it was unusually sweet. “See? Take a lick.” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Millicent could still feel the trauma in her mind but she did as told. The moment she licked she remembered the sweetness of her mistress’ cock and licked it again. It wasn’t long till she was holding it and sucking on it enjoying the sweet taste of cock again. Hermione was twitching and convulsing slightly her senses aflame she had expected the size to increase her sensitivity but this was beyond what she calculated. She nearly had blown on herself but with Millicent using her experience she was using every fiber of her being to not cum. She had to get a break, she grabbed Millicent’ and pushed her head up, “T-That’s enough for now.” she gasped, “Drink those potions all of them.” She ordered Millicent disengaged then grabbed the potions one by one and drank them. By the time she put down the last one she felt her breasts get hot then her butt then her whole body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione smiled, “The first one will make your breasts larger, the second your butt and the last one is very special… with it your body will become elastic meaning you will stretch under most times your body reaches its limits which means I can conduct my second experiment how much can I fill Pansy. You took the temporary solution, for those potions… but if you like what happens next maybe we can make it… permanent.” She purred and she stroked Millicent’s head soothingly even as her slave gasped and moaned as her breasts and butt grew bigger and bigger. They continued to swell without any sign of stopping after a full 40 seconds they finally did. Millicent panted then squeaked as Hermione flicked a thumb sized nipple, from her huge perfectly spherical breasts and another when Hermione slapped her big heart shaped bubble butt. “Mmmm perfect.” She purred and she was on top of Millicent sucking on her slaves huge breasts then biting down on her nipple and pulling back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Millicent moaned as her nipple stretched and stretched then was released and it smacked her boob like a rubber band snapping back to its original shape. “Good it’s working well,” She said, “Now then for the filling test.” She said and Millicent who was still recovering squeaked when Hermione grabbed her by her butt and lifted her up. She lifted Millicent till she was hovering above her monstrous schlong that throbbed with the desire to penetrate. Millicent saw it and she shuddered, “Millie do you trust me?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Millicent was silent then she nodded, “Then trust me when I won’t hurt you.” silence then she nodded again and Hermione brought her down slowly though she was tempted to just slam her down. Hermione knew to heal Millicent of this trauma she should take it slow and make it pleasurable. She did just that, and had to admit watching Millicent’s body distort from the penetration alone was quite… enjoyable, invigorating and even empowering. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘It’s like my sheer size alone has the power to alter her body!’</span>
  </em>
  <span> It was amazing how she just realized what a dick could do on the day she decided to permanently become a futa. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Now I think about it, even normal dicks do the same; they shape a woman internally and then can impregnate them, filling them with life and making their body develop another human being… strange how I’m thinking about this now.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> it was as if she was discovering a new side of herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Millicent was trembling as she stared at the massive bulge that was poking from her womb into skin. “Shhh you’re doing excellent Millie.” her mistress soothed, stroking her head. If Millicent was a cat she would’ve purred but she settled for soft cooing. “Good girl.” Hermione said then she lowered her hand and began to raise Millicent up. Millicent groaned as she was precariously lifted up from the organ. Then brought down again slowly, the process continued with Hermione increasing the speed just enough to get a smooth motion. Millicent went from meek whimpers to soft moans. She wanted it faster and harder, Hermione could see it in that open mouthed huffing. “Are you ready, my pet?” She said as she lowered Millicent down and tickled her chin. Millicent nodded, Hermione grabbed her pulling her off her dick she then set Millicent on the bed and got off turning so that her dick was pointing right at Millicent’s now throbbing labia. “Then prove it.” She said Millicent turned her head realizing that her mistress was giving her a choice. Millicent’s fear of the massive length was still there but for the most part she was accepting it, at least as long as it belonged to her mistress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Millicent moved backward and she felt the huge head at her labia and she moved her hips rubbing it up and down. Hermione waited and sighed when Millicent began to push against her cock head spreading her lips apart as she pushed herself back onto the huge length. Hermione was satisfied she grabbed Millicent’s legs and pulled her in. Millicent letting a muffled gasp and her eyes shot up as ecstasy filled her. She let it out and moaned as her mistress began to push and pull her while thrusting in with a jackhammer pace. The two’s flesh slapped against each other loudly echoing in that near empty room. Hermione felt her breasts rise up only to slap back down, as did her huge balls swinging up to lightly slap Millicent’s leg only to smack down onto her knees loudly. This continued for a good 2 minutes before Hermione finally slowed down, her cock head was throbbing and balls were bulging ready to unload but she pulled out, “On your back Millie.” she ordered and Millicent, tired and exhausted from having 5 orgasms did so. Hermione then reinserted but this time she pushed till she was close enough to grab Millicent’s hands and she resumed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for her to orgasm with a good six thrusts, her dick engorged and her balls spread her legs and she slammed it in hard. Teeth grit but eyes wide open to watch as Millicent’s skin bulged from the first blast of cum that shot with such force it nearly stretched to the mirror above. Each shot made Hermoine thrust her hips and her abs clenched with every powerful jet of cum. Within seconds Millicent's belly swelled into a large sphere growing large and larger with every passing second Hermione came for nearly 2 whole minutes till it finally died down to some slight spurts. Hermione panted as she stared at her handiwork pulling out her aching dick that was slowly softening. Millicent's belly was so large it eclipsed her body and Hermione had to push it to the side to finally see her slave who had passed out. Hermione stroked Millicent’s cheek then kissed it softly, “Sleep well Millie I’ll take care of this.” with that said she walked off to make preparations for tomorrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-The Next day-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione sat in the Great Hall eating quietly, her plan was in action. Using Dobby the trap was set, her special potion was set to be filled in Pansy’s goblet, not a very hard feat. The hard feat was finding and narrowing the boys that had assaulted her slave. They would also get a special drink; a potion that would not only turn them into girls after a period of time but would cause them to produce hormones that would drive any nearby boys wild to fuck them. Not only that but if the boys were exposed to the hormones within a certain period of time their dicks and balls would double in size and their lust would reach breaking point causing them to fuck with twice the vigor they normally had. Neither potions had a counter potion listed in the books, as both potions were entirely of her design and only she had the cure for both. The boys wouldn’t get them for quite some time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled as Pansy sat down talking with her friends in the same place she always sat, the middle of the table. She saw Millicent sitting at the far end away from most of the Slytherins. She watched the boys that had hurt her slave grabbing their goblets and filling them, she lowered her hand and snapped her fingers. Unbeknownst to the boys a rune appeared on their cups and trace amounts of her potion filled the goblets. A different rune appeared in Pansy’s goblet, also filling it with the liquid of her special potion, but the effects sadly wouldn’t be seen until tomorrow… by the public that is, those that resided in Slytherin would see it tonight. She smirked and ate quietly as she thought about the next step of her plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pansy stared at Millicent who was sitting where the ugly girls usually were, not that she could be called ugly anymore but it was clear that she wasn’t welcome amongst the normal Slytherins anymore. She drank her goblet of juice, unaware of what was inside it.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-Later that night-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Pansy sneered as Millicent exited the shower, her huge breasts jiggling under the towel, she grabbed her own towel and whipped it at Millicent’s succulent bottom hitting it with a loud snap. Millicent jumped and yelped in surprise, but didn’t stop or say anything in her own defense as she hurried along. Pansy went into the stall she normally used, setting down her wand, shampoo and bath soap in preparation. She turned on the water and as it ran down she grabbed her shampoo to wash her hair… but something was strange… instead of falling down her body and into the floor, the water fell down her body and sank into her lips, her breasts and her butt. She blinked then she turned to the mirror and gave a slight screech as she saw her lips were swelling, becoming larger and larger. She looked down and saw her breasts were swelling as well, becoming bigger with each drop of water. A quick hand to her rear showed it was happening to her bottom as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“AHHHHHHHHHHH!” she screamed, more than a little freaked out and worried, a knee jerk reaction to any form of physical mutation when you lived around magic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ran out of the bathroom, her new endowments jiggling and wobbling, as the girls crowded around her. But she pushed past them and went straight for Millicent, who was fully dressed by now and sitting on her bed. “What did you do to me you wretch!?” She snarled as she reached forward, only for Millicent to grab her hand and hold it steady. It was true Millicent had forgotten her own strength but she had remembered yesterday after she had woken up from her mistress’ monstrous orgasm. Her mistress had drained her of the cum and had given Millicent a 50 pound weight and told her to lift it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had done so easily, to her shock. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Remember Millie my pet, you are no weakling… you are strong, you always have been this strength is yours to use as both you and I see fit, remember that.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her Mistress has said, so she did just that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She strengthened the grip on Pansy’s hand making the girl cry out in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Millicent looked at her, “I didn’t do anything, I was sitting at the far end of the table minding my own business. You saw me there yourself maybe you’re getting… some bad karma.” She said, and she pushed Pansy backwards, sending the girl wobbling and swaying, the new weights on her body foreign and throwing her off massively. So much so she wheeled around and collapsed face first, her large breasts both cushioning her fall, and then beginning to smother her. Millicent glared at her then she raised up her legs to her bed lying down.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-The Boy’s Dormitory-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Quite a commotion was going on, in the boys dormitory the six boys that had assaulted Millicent were no longer boys. No, now they were huge breasted, big bubble butt, and quite hot looking girls who were producing arousing pheromones that only other boys could smell. As a result the entire dormitory was currently a haze of sex and hormones. Within seconds four boys were on each girl, with the rest jerking off waiting their turn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After about fifteen minutes the boys found their bodies were hot and were surprised when their dick and balls began to double in size. Not only that, but they found their libido and stamina doubling as well. It was at that point they completely disregarded turns and resorted to blindly thrusting their cocks into anything even vaguely resembling an orifice on their former friends' bodies. The massive lust filled orgy caused the boy’s dormitory to ring with the constant sounds of depravity.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-The Girls Dormitory-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Pansy tried to stand up but found no matter what she did she was stuck the floor, “Will somebody get my fucking wand.” she snarled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From her bed Millicent said, “Sure, listen to what she says, you won’t be thanked for it by anybody.” she muttered, rolling over, “All you’ll get is probably a hex to keep your mouth shut so she doesn’t get embarrassed.” came the next insight, “Or you can just leave her be and spread what happened to her around, in which case she becomes the local gossip and you get to go to sleep with a clean conscience.” There was silence from the rather insightful observation that Millicent had made. The girls were silent then went to their beds ignoring Pansy as she threatened and belittled them. Or at least she did until a stray bolt of magic hit her, silencing her voice for the next 8 hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-The Next Morning-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Snape rubbed his chin, “And you say that this happened late at night?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pansy nodded, she had been found in the dormitory after she had been absent from her first class. Snape himself had found her and given her some clothes to cover her up. The clothes however were ill-fitted and she found that the squeezing they gave her was highly uncomfortable. Despite their best attempts some of the Gryffindor’s had seen her, and upon confirmation the girls from Slytherin were relaying what happened to her as a result she was the hottest news.  “More than likely this is the work of a potion. I should have a counter potion ready in an hour. Go on, I have other things to deal with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scowled, as best she could with her bigger lips, and left. As she walked out she saw six girls sobbing hysterically, she hadn’t seen them before… and yet she felt like she knew them... but whatever, their plight wasn’t as bad as hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pansy went to her next class, doing her best to ignore the stares and mutterings of students. Her new additions made her feel lopsided. She didn’t know how the hell Millicent could deal with this weight. What Pansy didn’t know was that her breasts and butt, despite only being exposed for so long were actually bigger than Millicent’s by a little bit but her main problem was that she didn’t have the muscle to deal with it. She sat down in her seat and felt the eyes of the boys and girls on her staring at her ill-fitting robes that did little to hide her enormous endowments. She would have to endure this along with murmurs for a full hour, it was made worse when she approached Draco and he made a quick exit to get away from her. When that happened she felt utterly isolated and alone and was quickly learning what it was like to be in Millicent’s shoes. She went from class to class gritting her teeth with fury at whoever did this to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the hour passed she headed up to Snapes personal room, and knocked on his door, “Come in.” he hissed. She walked in to find Snape looking quite cross, “Pansy? Ah yes the counter potion, I have it right here.” He said and he gave her a cyan colored potion, “Drink that and the effects should stop, slowly you’ll return to normal.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pansy took the potion she was about to drink it when she remembered, “Who were those girls earlier?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snape gave a sarcastic grunt, “Girls? No they were boys, they had been enchanted by a potion, it caused them to become girls and caused them to produce pheromones that made other boys… </span>
  <em>
    <span>intensely interested in them</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Thankfully it seems to not work if there’s only one male, but it was quite an effort to get the other boys away from them. I’ve giving them potions to cure them, they’re currently in the north tower until it finally takes effect.” he said, “Now begone, I have duties to attend to for Dumbledore.” he said. She scowled but left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she exited she opened the potion and drank it, hopefully by tonight she would be back to normal. With that thought cheering her up she pocketed the bottle and walked to her next class, unaware of Millicent watching her silently. Millicent ran to report to her mistress.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-Later that night-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Pansy was nervous, she had gone through the entire day and hadn’t shrunk even a little. Now she was in the common room and was standing nervously in front of the shower. Millicent emerged and she was toweling herself off idly. Pansy gave her an angry glare, but didn’t dare whip her this time, she simply held her shampoo and soap tightly before walking into her stall. Her hands trembled as she reached for the handle to turn on the water. She gripped it and turned it, the water sprayed out onto her. She felt the water sliding down her skin and onto the floor, she sighed with relief and grabbed the soap to start washing. But as time passed she found her hands were moving strangely, moving to cover more surface and her lips… felt swollen. She looked down, she didn’t scream this time but she back pedaled out of the shower only to trip and fall on her once again enhanced behind. She knew at that moment, Snape's potion didn’t work. She didn’t have to look to know the girls were staring at her again. “Go to sleep!” she snapped and she began the laborious process of standing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-2 days later-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Pansy was a wreck, she had to take potions to keep herself smelling nice. However potions couldn’t help with the grime building on her nails, her hair, and on her skin she needed to wash it out. Snape had tried another potion but it didn’t work either. They had managed to avoid getting noticed by the headmaster by having her eat in the common room but rumor about her was circulating to the point that students tried to get her splashed with water to make her even bigger. It was beginning to weigh down her confidence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione, who had been watching Pansy walk through the school and dodge the other students splashing her thought it was time to carry out the next phase of her revenge. She headed down to the kitchens to fetch Dobby.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-The Girls Common Room-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Pansy sat at her bed, looking at her body which was now becoming excessive, her butt so big she was lifted a good 9 inches just from that alone. Her breasts extending to her stomach and with enough roundness that it could reach her chin. While her lips were so large now she could actually see her upper lip slightly. It was a pain trying to adjust to all the weight, she had tripped at least ten times just today, she didn’t even remember how many times yesterday. As a result her teachers all excused her for the rest of the day. She sighed and turned on her bed to try to sleep but as she did she saw a letter on her pillow. She looked at it, then she grabbed it and opened it and read, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“If you wish for a cure for your affliction go to the seventh floor where the tapestry of Barnabs the Barmy hangs.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> and that was it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lowered the letter and smirked, as best she could, it seemed whoever did this to her wanted to meet face to face. She made sure she had her wand in hand. Whoever caused this humiliation would suffer greatly.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-Outside the Room of Requirement-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Pansy had been waiting for someone to come, but she had been waiting over an hour and her patience was nearly at an end. She was worried with classes for the day nearly ending she would get seen. But she would wait, personal humiliation would be remedied and whoever had dared to sully her would be ruined in the rest of the normal world. So preoccupied with her revenge she never noticed Millicent approaching her from behind. “Stupefy!” and Pansy was knocked unconscious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione approached Millicent and she reached for her pet’s crotch rubbing it with her fingers, “Good work Millie now let’s get this revenge going.” she said as her slave mewled with pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-30 minutes later-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Pansy woke up groggy and confused, “Where… am I?” She asked, the most logical of questions, she felt a great weight on her chest and her butt and knew instantly that her butt and bust were bigger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione walked into her field of view, “You are in my playground.” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pansy tried to move but then realized her arms were held up and her hands bound by magic, while she was being suspended in the air, “Granger! You filth I should’ve realized it was you! What dark book did you look for, whatever you did to me?!” She snarled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione chuckled, “Hmm, hmm, hmm simple I didn’t this potion is entirely of my own making.” She said, “And I have the only antidote to it. Which I’ll give you…” She purred, “And when I do I’ll be able to have my revenge, but first let’s see how big you can really get, I’ll admit I’ve never gone this big when I tested the potion… but with you I can see if it has an actual limit.” she said and she held up her wand, “Aguamenti!” and water shot out of her wand. Pansy tried to move to do something but she couldn’t stop the water that splashed on her breasts only to be absorbed into her skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pansy screamed, “No! No! Someone, anyone help me!” she screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Hermione could only laugh, “You stupid bitch no one can hear us, these walls are lined with a silencing spell you could have an elephant in here and nobody would even hear a peep.” She backed off as the swelling bosom slowly began to grow in her direction. She temporarily cut off her spell to observe. Pansy’s breasts were so large they covered one half of the main room. Nearly reaching Hermione’s cauldrons and a few inches short of the pathway leading to the bed in the room. “Not bad I’m sure they can get bigger but let’s work on your butt for a bit.” She smiled deviously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was about to go when Pansy suddenly spoke, “W-Wait I’m sorry!” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione paused, “Sorry for what exactly?” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In truth Pansy didn’t know what to say but she tried anything, “F-For calling you a mudblood.” Hermione scowled, “Um for belittling you?” Hermione’s face became a mask of fury.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She went into the bedroom and walked out Pansy’s eyes bulged with shock as she saw Millicent looking meek and demure. “Apologize to my slave for setting those boys on her!” She snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pansy gaped, “Millicent!? You? Traitor you-!” but Hermione held up her wand and the pureblood was silenced then she remembered, “Boys… you turned those boys into girls!” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione nodded, “Oh yes indeed I did and once again only </span>
  <b>I</b>
  <span> have the cure. Now apologize to my sweet Millicent.” Millicent blushed deeply at the words, ‘sweet Millicent’ Pansy wanted to laugh but instinct told her not to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pansy was then adding it all up, “So you gave her that body… but why, you hate her!?” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione smiled, “Precisely why, I was gonna give her something else but she made a deal with me, to become my slave. And she’s been a very good slave at that.” And she stroked Millicent’s cheek affectionately almost purred at the touch, “But you, in your pitiful jealousy, dared to strike her and have her assaulted! I was planning on knocking you down a few pegs anyway but after that you too will submit though unlike Millicent you will be forced to after I’m done with you.” she snarled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This Pansy did laugh, “Ha, ha, ha! Filthy mudblood there is nothing you can do to make me submit to you!” she snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione just smiled, “You can’t see cause your tits and lips are blocking your view but I’m not a normal girl anymore.” she said, “So then let’s shrink you down to ‘normal’ so that way I know what to do when altering you further.” and she used her wand to push Pansy’s breasts aside Pansy tried to see what change Hermione claimed to have but her huge lips blocked off her view. She waited then felt something glass touching her lips and she opened them as best she could. A potion trickled into her mouth she took as much as she could when Hermione lowered her hand. She swallowed, she felt it begin instantly her body began to shrink down, her breasts first shrinking rapidly, then her butt and lips following suit. She sighed as the great weight that had been plaguing her all this time was removed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it was all gone she looked down at her… rather unimpressive body… but in doing so she saw what Hermione had meant. She would’ve screamed but knew it was pointless. Between Hermione’s legs was a huge cock, easily over a foot long, and a big pair of honeydew sized balls, that were studded with thick veins. The worst part was that Hermione’s dick was flaccid; she could only dare to guess how big it would be erect. “Hmmm you really don’t have much do you? Even Millie had more than what you have.” She said. “But thankfully I have a cure for that.” She said, and she went to one of the cabinets near the cauldrons and pulled out several potions. “Millie hold her nose for me she’ll need to open her mouth to swallow these.” came the casual order. Millicent walked up to Pansy who kicked at Millicent, the slave grabbed her legs and pressed them under her armpit, squeezing slightly until Pansy gasped with pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione smiled, “Don’t think I won’t tell her to break your legs cause I will if I want to.” she said, “Squeeze a bit harder Millie.” She ordered, and Mllicent did squeezing till a slight pop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fear filled Pansy as she realized it was no bluff, “Alright, alright!” she hissed, “You win.” Hermione laughed again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked toward Pansy with 5 potions delicately held between her fingers. “I don’t win till you become my slave. So let’s start with this one, Millie ease up a bit, don’t wanna break her legs yet.” She said, and Millicent eased up, Pansy gasped with relief only to have a potion stuck into her mouth. She was forced to drink half before Hermione put it away. “First your breasts.” Hermione said watching “By the way this is normally a temporary solution but the one you drank is permanent so enjoy these new boobs of yours.” she explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pansy couldn't speak only moan as her breasts got hotter and hotter she closed her eyes not wanting to see as her breasts began to swell larger and larger gaining perk, firmness and volume. It wasn’t long before they began causing a strain as their new weight pulled her down slightly. Eventually they stopped growing and she panted hotly, sweat pouring down her body. When she looked they were as big as basketballs, and just as perfectly round and perky. Millicent ground her teeth at the fact the boobs were bigger than her own but she wouldn’t complain… not to her Mistress at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Hermione saw the flare of jealousy in Millicent’s eyes, she smiled and held up the next potion, “Now for the ‘bootay,’” she said and Millicent once again squeezed Pansy’s leg making her groan with pain. Hermione forced yet another potion into Pansy’s mouth this time making her drink all of it. She set the empty bottle on the ground and went to look at Pansy’s butt watching it wobble and vibrate. She smiled and placed her face against it. She felt it was hot and felt the bottom go from flat to round expanding ever larger. She smacked the other cheek and licked the growing booty with sheer pleasure. Pansy moaned as she felt pleasure at her growth and stimulation while Millicent was clearly jealous, her eyes glaring angrily at Pansy. Even if it hadn’t been long since she became Hermione’s slave she became attached that she wanted her Mistress to only look and play with her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione finally backed off and looked at Pansy’s butt as it slowed down in growth. Pansy’s butt stuck out from her body quite distinctly and was perfectly round and bubbly looking. Hermione held up her wand and a magical measuring tape emerged, it wrapped around Pansy’s butt and revealed the measurement, 55 inches across. She held back the urge to just turn Pansy’s booty into a pair of bongo drums but there was one potion left. She held it up, “This potion is a very special one,” She said as she walked in front of Pansy who was gasping, “When you drink this the next time someone cums in you, you will be impregnated instantly the more you drink the more kids you will birth… I think you can guess what I plan to do with that.” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pansy, whose mind had been in a muggy fog, stiffened and she began to struggle, “No! No you are not going to impregnate me!” She grunted and she tossed and tried to kick but Millicent held her legs perfectly still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione chuckled, “Oh but I am and when I do you will be broken.” She said, those words as true as she spoke them. For Pansy not only would she have the same of bearing half-blood children but those children would be to her greatest enemy. The moment Hermione came inside of her Pansy would no longer be counted among the noble witches of the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She became desperate as her physical exertions bore no fruit. “P-Please I’m sorry I really am! I’m sorry for setting those boy’s on Millicent!” Hermione paused and looked into her eyes, which were streaming with tears, “Please don’t do this I’ll do anything! Anything!” she begged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione tapped her chin, “Be my willing slave.” She said, Pansy bit her lip, “Do you remember what I said earlier?” She asked, Pansy was silent but her eyes widened as she remembered, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I was planning on knocking you down a few pegs anyway but after that you too will submit though unlike Millicent you will be forced to after I’m done with you.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she had said. Willing or unwilling she would become Hermione’s slave, and before she did she would suffer humiliation. It didn’t matter what she said next, Hermione was determined to break her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bit her lip again then she stiffened, “Fuck you.” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione gave a cold smile that seemed to resonate it’s chill, “Oh I’m going to enjoy breaking you till you’re nothing more than a pansy yourself.” she said and she nodded toward Millicent who squeezed hard on Pansy’s legs till Pansy screamed with pain and Hermione took the potion and rammed it into the witches mouth. Tears of fury streamed down her cheeks as she was forced to chug the entire potion. When it was empty Hermione pulled it out, “And just like that you are going to have sextuplets.” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Millicent didn’t know why but hearing that made her feel… hot in her chest. She didn’t say anything though, “Let her go Millie.” Hermione ordered and Millicent released Pansy, who sighed at having her legs back and kicked at Millicent, causing her to step back. “And now it’s my turn.” and she held up one potion and drank it till only a quarter remained. “Oh I love this part.” She said and she placed a hand on her balls. She moaned as she felt them get hot then start to swell rapidly, the slightly flappy skin becoming tight as her balls not only began to overfill but grow larger and larger by the second. Eventually she had to release them as they began to grow to, and past, her knees. They touched the ground and began to spread making Hermione force her legs apart as they kept growing. When they stopped they were large enough for her to sit on them comfortably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pansy gave a snort, “Now you’re stuck you can’t move from there.” she said smugly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Hermione held up the final potion, “Oh yeah?” She asked and she drank half of it. Within seconds she felt the change happening, the change from her ‘weak and fake’ self into her ‘true and strong’ self. Her muscles began to bulge and swell. Her body growing larger, her breasts, butt, arms and legs. She flexed slightly at her transformation and sighed when it was finished. She now stood at 6 feet tall, with an amazonian build. It affected her whole body making her massive balls even bigger. Hermione smiled at Pansy’s shocked stare, “Yeah, not so stuck now am I?” She was tall enough that her gargantuan testilces were now raised a good foot off the ground now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione went to her cabinet of potions and gestured for Millicent to come. Obediently Millicent followed, Hermione grabbed the pink futanari potion and held it to Millicent, “Millie my sweet you too deserve some revenge… don’t you think?” She asked. She held up the bottle to Millicent who hesitated then she grabbed the potion. “Not all of it.” Hermione ordered and Millicent drank a mouthful and handed it back. She groaned as she felt the heat in her crotch signifying her change. Hermione smiled, “Get used to it first. No rush, when you do come join the fun.” She said, placing the red potion back onto her cabinet as Millicent moaned and cooed as her new cock grew in. she then went to the bed to grab her wand twirling it like a baton she approached Pansy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pansy struggled hard, even with her bound hands she was determined to try and escape. Hermione held up her wand and waved it, Pansy falling to the ground. As she tried to stand up to run the weight of her bust and butt once again put her off balance, causing her to stumble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione advanced toward Pansy, and then she reached forward and grabbed one struggling leg and pulled her across the ground. Pansy tried to strike with her free leg, only to realize that Hermione’s new muscles weren’t for show. Her kick hit Hermione’s leg and she only felt pain as she hit solid muscle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione grabbed Pansy by her leg and pulled her up easily like a doll. Pansy would’ve struck but quickly realized she’d only damage herself in the long run so she went for the one weapon available to her: Hermione’s wand. She reached for it only to be held outward almost negligently in a feat of strength that left her baffled, having never really been around such physically fit people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione smiled and she turned to look at Millicent who was moaning as she pumped her new cock fervently. She was taking a slight risk, Millicent now knew what potion did what, roughly, it wouldn’t be much for her to take the amazon potion and use her new strength to dominate Hermione… but Hermione had options, the slave lock did more than just ‘call’ it could also restrain and paralyze. It was in truth quite a devious little spell but she knew that betrayal was possible, and with Slytherins she was taking no chances. She turned back to Pansy who glared at her with sickly anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione thrust her hips forward so her huge, somewhat erect prick hit Pansy on the nose. She shut her mouth tight and didn’t dare even open her mouth. The head alone was bigger than her mouth, unless she opened very wide. Hermione smiled then realized, “Ah how silly of me I forgot to give you the most important potion of all.” she said and she walked to her cabinet where a panting Millicent laid on her back her top covered in cum. Pansy could only keep her mouth shut to avoid giving this amazon hermaphrodite an opening. Hermione hummed as she reached for a bright yellow potion. She grabbed it and jiggled it tauntingly, “This potion is very special, you drink this and your body becomes able to stretch far beyond it’s normal limits. Now there are two types of this potion… one that’s temporary… and one that’s permanent can you guess which one this is?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pansy was shaking now she was so afraid she was quite close to wetting herself, “Y-You wouldn’t dare…” she said but only a dark smile answered her, “You wouldn’t!” she repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione twirled the potion slightly, “Do you realize how far I’ve gone already? You will be bearing 6 of my children, guaranteed it’s not an ‘if,’ it’s a fact. I will be screwing you till you are my slave, a real pansy. You better believe I’ll do it and you can’t do a damn thing to stop me. So just open your mouth and get this over with.” But Pansy shut her mouth tight and Hermione shrugged. “Millie please get up.” She ordered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Millicent did so, in the past few minutes she had been reveling in the feel of having a dick of her own. She felt a power… the same power that the boys and her mistress had. It had been roughly a month since she had been turned into Hermione’s slave. In that month Hermione had shown her what true kindness was. Especially with what her mistress had done just a few days ago, any worry Hermione would’ve had of Millicent betraying her would be non-existent. Because the revenge she had carried out in Millicent’s name had shown her that her mistress would stand by her side… and that had won Hermione something very special. Millicent’s entire being, whatever her mistress wanted Millicent would give it gladly and willingly… she just hoped it would be enough to please her mistress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at her mistress, “Yes Mistress.” she purred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione jerked to Pansy, “Would you like the honors of her virginity?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pansy’s eyes widened, “Millicent you damn blood traitor you wouldn’t-!” but Hermione stuffed her potion Pansy’s mouth. Then using her wand she righted Pansy so she drank the mixture even as Pansy reached to pull it out of her mouth Millicent moved grabbing Pansy’s arms so she couldn’t. Hermione blinked, “Millie that was brilliant.” she said, Millicent didn’t speak till Pansy fully drank it all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She then grabbed the empty bottle and set it onto the cabinet. She turned to her Mistress and she got to her knees bowing down, “Mistress you have been kind to me, far kinder than most even though I am your enemy and I tormented you for so long. You took revenge in my name, and comforted me when I was scared… so I swear to you right now that I will serve you forevermore.” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione smiled, “Thank you Millie, well then since you did so I’ll ask you a question do you want her virginity or me?” Millicent looked at Pansy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bit her lip then she looked at her owner with confidence, “I want it.” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mistress smiled, “Then take it.” Hermione said she lowered her wand and Pansy fell to the ground. She barely had time to stand when Millicent was on top of her forcing her down with her powerful body and lowering herself quickly her cock inches from Pansy’s crotch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Millicent stared into Pansy’s eyes which stared at her like a wounded dog, then she moved her head down, “I hope it hurts!” she growled and she thrusted it in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It did hurt for Pansy so much she screamed, Millicent’s dick was quite unusual instead of having Hermione’s perfect proportion of girth and length Millicent’s had substantially more girth than length. Whereas Hermione in her ‘weak’ form had a dick that was 12 inches long and 3 inches thick hard. Millicent’s was 10 inches long and 5 inches thick hard as a result Pansy was being spread apart much further than what she would’ve been normally. It hurt much more than a typical first time. Millicent savored the look of pain in Pansy’s eyes as tears fell down the proud purebloods face. She was tempted to start thrusting but knew her Mistress would not take kindly to that. She pulled out her dick stained red, Hermione was at her side washing it off with a wave of her wand. “Good work Millie, now take that ass of hers too!.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pansy would stop remembering anything that happened after the next minute, in that minute Hermione had grabbed her and lifted her bodily off the ground and slammed her length inside. She felt the dick piercing her cervix straight for her womb. It entered then dragged her womb straight up pushing against her skin. As stated before in her ‘weak’ form Hermione wasn’t all that large but in her ‘strong’ form Hermione was enormous. Her dick easily 30 inches long and 6 inches thick, Pansy could only stare at the bulging length then she felt the dick tip at her butthole. After that she wouldn’t remember anything till Hermione would wake her back up with a spell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Millicent thrusted her cock in Hermione could feel it against the skin, her own cock throbbing with it “I can feel you Mistress.” She said she was happy to share her body’s senses with her mistress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione smiled, “Then let’s wreck her together.” She said, she began to pull out, her dick causing Pansy’s stomach to become flat again only to spike up again as she thrusted it in. Millicent pulled out and thrusted in time with Hermione the two quickly getting into a rhythm thrusting in and out at the same time. The synchronous screwing though had an effect on Hermione feeling Millicent’s dick bumping with her own, was causing her balls to swell as orgasm neared her rapidly. Luckily for her the same was happening with Millicent. “I’m gonna cum.” she gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Millicent nodded, “M-Me too, together mistress!” she grunted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kept thrusting in strong slightly halting jerks. Then they felt their dicks swelling, “C-COMING!” they both shouted and they slammed in at the same time. Millicent’s cock spurted out a typical load just enough to splatter Pansy’s insides a little white. But Hermione's was like a geyser, a giant blast of cum that shot out causing Pansy’s belly to distort bulging outward in a giant spurt. Before her belly could even settle another giant blast was shot out. Followed by another and another, again and again she came in huge spurts. It wasn’t long before the distortion was covered up by the total mass of cum inside of her. The belly turned into a big round fleshy balloon bloating bigger as it filled with cum. Hermione’s body was soon covered under the massive balloon of flesh, her body able to bear the weight of her handiwork with her powerful body. This continued for a full 20 minutes before finally Hermione was done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she pulled out her balls had deflated quite considerably, she pushed out of Pansy’s massive belly, ignoring as Pansy’s pussy belched out cum like a fountain and sat down tired for the first time in her life. “Oh god that felt good never came that hard every… Millie? Millie where are you?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Millicent had long removed herself from Pansy and was just staring at the massive balloon that Hermione had made. But when called she was at her Mistress’ side. “Mistress here I am.” she said, Hermione pulled her into a hug that caused Millicent to blush, “M-Mi-Mistress?” She stuttered, unsure of what to do but smiled at being so close to smell her Mistress. Smell the mix of perfume, sweat and semen it was a scent that got her hard again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione felt the bump on her abs, “Millie do you want to fuck me?” She teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Millicent became flustered, “N-No I mean… um…” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione sat up and pushed Millicent back, “If you keep being a good slave maybe one day you will ok?” she rubbed Millicent’s cheek affectionately, causing her slave to blush, and give a little nod. Hermione looked at her handiwork. Pansy’s belly was so large now it took up half of the front room space. “Now then let’s wake this bitch up!” she said, “Millie would you get my wand I seem to have misplaced it.” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Millicent nodded, “Accio wand!” she said and from the massive belly a wand flew out Hermione grabbed it and she walked up to Pansy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smacked the belly and heard a slight wave sloshing like a waterbed. “Ooh she stuffed good, renervate!” and a spark hit Pansy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pansy groaned as she woke up and felt her body was out of shape, she could only gasp weakly. As she saw the massive bulge that was her belly, “Y-You… You monster!” she gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione walked up to her then slapped her, “Compared to what you did to me, this is nothing. We’re not even done yet, in fact we just started. I told you by the time we’re done you’re gonna be nothing less than a pansy, a damn barbie doll on my string… Millie, bring me the gold one we’re gonna pull an all-nighter.” she said and Millicent ran off. Hermione then grabbed Pansy’s face forcing it to look at her. “Pansy Parkinson you </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> be my slave!” she growled, “And you will feel the pain you’ve dealt me for all these years!” she released Pansy who was now sobbing even as Millicent returned with a golden potion in hand. Hermione took it and drank half then handed it to Millicent. No sooner had this happened then her muscles bulged and her balls suddenly began to inflate rapidly growing larger and larger as they filled with sperm. Millicent grunted as she felt the same change in her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione smiled, “Instant stamina rejuvenation and enhancement coupled with a total resupply of bodily fluids added with a touch of a production enhancement on top. But for your small mind to comprehend, we get our stamina back totally, and we have it enhanced as well we can go for half-a-day, without needing a break, our sperm is fully replenished, and our body urges us to produce even more which means a much bigger load. We’re gonna pump you so full you’re gonna look like a body balloon. Too bad you won’t go ‘pop’ huh?” Pansy was shuddering with tears wondering what she did to deserve this as Hermione lifted Millicent onto Pansy’s belly where she moved positioning her dick at Pansy’s mouth. Pansy could see Millicent’s balls visibly grow larger and larger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only one thought crossed her mind, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Help…’</span>
  </em>
  <span> then she felt the huge cock ram into her asshole.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-The Next Day-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Pansy sat in class, her eyes dull, her mind a hollow shell, sitting next to her was Millicent, Draco was with Crab and Goyle who were looking at Pansy and Millicent with disgust. “Pansy.” Millicent said, Pansy’s eyes lit up and she looked around. She then turned her gaze forward to see Snape staring at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pansy stood up, “I’m sorry Professor I’m… not feeling well.” she said and she rubbed her sides, her mind unable to forget yesterday. True to her word Hermione and Millicent had fucked her through the whole night. By which time Pansy’s pride, and personal sense of self had been obliterated by sex, anger, and vengeance. Now she was a doll one that would be called out at any time. The ringing of the bell spared her from Snape’s rebuke. She was out with Millicent right behind her. It was then they both felt it, a burning near their crotch, the sign of Hermione's Slave Lock. They both turned heading for the 7th floor to meet their mistress.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-The Room of Requirement-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione gasped as she thrusted into Pansy who moaned and gasped loudly, while Pansy ate out Millicent who rubbed her huge tits. MIllicent cried out as she orgasmed juices spraying into Pansy’s face. She sighed, and then relaxed, while Pansy cried out as Hermione unloaded her heavy load into her. After a few minute she pulled out, then she walked to her cabinet and pulled out a piece of paper she held it up revealing a list of names. “Let’s see now Millicent… check… Pansy… check…” using her wand to cross off the names on the list, “Hmmmmm…” She looked down the list of names and saw two very familiar ones, “Ahhhhh Cho Chang… and Marietta Edgecomb… yes I think you two will do next…” She said and circled both names in red. “Millie, we have a few preparations to make!” she said putting the paper down and heading back to her slaves...</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>